User blog:Mirnish/Final 7 analysis.
Hello numyos, today we are having the analysis of this season final 7, first of all i didn't expect a lot of people to make it again to the final 7. Let's start. Analysis starting, please keep or you will DIE, just kidding or not..? 'Cody' I'm going to said it again like on the past season, Cody isn't doing anything on this season and he's floating, no one knows what are his allies, if he's part of a final 2 deal, or even if he's actually playing the game, he keeps doing anything, he have no plots, i love the person that roleplays him, but due to some of problems that he haves Cody is being actually a pain to me, i don't want him to make it any far unleast he wins like the last season. Expected placement: 7th - 6th Real placement: 4th (failed prediction). 'Katie' Like on every season of a roleplay there's a underdog, this season is Katie, everyone counted her as a early boot, the useless pawn of the Pythons, but no, she's actually playing the game and steppi ng up with the roleplaying, when the merge started she actually stopped being a floater and started being a player, then there it comes the next episode and she steps up again, she was being manipulated by Heather and... ¡BAAAAAAAM! She backstabbed Heather causing her getting eliminated, that's just great, i'm proud of Katie, and i'm rooting for her, but sadly there's some people that can crush her in this stage of the game, if she doesn't gets on the same highway. Expected placement: 6th - 3rd Real placement: 5th (middle prediction). 'Lindsay' One of the returners that makes it more far than the previous season on terms of episode, she already is playing a great social game, we don't know if she have any alliances and she keeps fighting and keeping her character in her right way, she's now on the final 7 near to the double elimination, she have any allies or something, because if she doesn't haves any alliances. She's a pretty good target to runner-up or even winner, but sadly this season, there's no favorite votation that can save anyone. Expected placement: 5th - 3rd/2nd Real placement: TBA 'Duncan' Duncan is another one that is returning and stepping up on his game, we remember that he was also the underdog/floater of the past season until the final 5 but sadly quit on the final 4, this time he came back and is make a hell of a great and gorgeous job, he returned Duncan to be the not-softed delinquent that we love. He haves a plot with Samey and Sky, but this is now more on Samey's side since Sky was eliminated, will the new lover step up and make it to the final 2, or he will fall under the final 4 curse. A good target to win the game if he keeps working it out, but same as Lindsay if he doesn't steps up, he may be cutted off earlier. Expected placement: 5th - 3rd/2nd/1st Real placement: TBA 'Sugar' Sugar is another newcomer this season, she's making it great, and she formed a power alliance with her fellow partners Heather and Scott, she have a great plot on going with the Scott and Sugar friendship/one-sided attraction and cutting off Sky, if she survives she can make it to the finals without problem and beating all of those "pageant wannabes". But like would Julie Chen say: This season came with infinite number of twists and she have a roleplayer that is playing two characters and is now his decision too choose who is going home and who is keeping if Sugar and the other one get to the final 4. Expected placement: 4th - ¿? Real placement: 7th (failed prediction). 'Samey' We have the biggest twist, shock, change, fodderism, plotterism, winnerism, whateveritendswit hism, Maria start with the beatiful: "Hey Lindsay", and later on the Tyler's elimination ceremony the real Samey appears and HI LINDSAY WAS A ROBOT! then we have the love triangle plot that it was planned perfectly with Samey as the mean one of this triangle, then she wins a challenge and takes Duncan, DerpyandDawn, you are the master of the redemption, you make this girl went from fodder to plotter. She's one of the most dangerous now, but there is the same twist as Sugar, Dawnie is the roleplayer of both of this ladies, so he needs to think who stays and who is disqualified (or eliminated). Expected placement: 3rd - 1st Real placement: 6th (failed prediction). IT'S OBVIOUS SCOTT IS THE NEXT ONE ON THE LIST DUH. Category:Blog posts